Embodiments of the inventive concept relate generally to integrated circuit technologies. More particularly, embodiments of the inventive concept relate to output drivers that can be used in various types of integrated circuits such as computing systems and memory systems.
An output driver is a circuit used to transmit one or more output signals from one electronic device (e.g., an integrated circuit) to another. For example, an output driver can be used to transmit output data from a semiconductor memory device to a memory controller or a processor.
In many modern devices, output drivers are used to transmit data at high frequencies. However, high frequency data transmissions tend to be more susceptible to noise and distortion compared with lower frequency data transmissions. Accordingly, as data transmission speeds continue to increase, new techniques may be required to maintain reliability in signals transmitted by output drivers.